The Return
by jedimaster547
Summary: around 7 years after Sarah's adventure in the labyrinth and she is tryinh to lead a normal life with a new man who she is in love with but as you and i both no Jareth will never let Sara go without a fight...
1. An Unexpected Turn

The sun was shining. It was a beautiful day .Sarah awoke to the sounds of the birds outside singing their usual tunes but today was different no longer would Sarah wake up to the same birds she'd heard every morning since she was little no these were different .Although the same tune they had always been Sarah knew never would she wake up the same way again.

She felt the sweet morning air as the covers were pulled back and replaced by a soft hand which began to stroke her arm . She felt complete relaxation as the heat from the hand began to radiate her skin . The hand began to stroke her arm up and down.

"Morning Love. How were your dreams?"

Rolling over

"Um not as good as last night," she reached up locking her arms around his as they kissed.

Taking her in his arms shielding her naked body from the cold morning air

Pulling away as the kiss ended "I love you so much Sarah."

"I love you to… which is exactly why you should stay."

"Love you no I would if I could . I want nothing more than to stay with you"

"Ya I know but its not fair."

Smiling "Is work ever fair."

"I suppose not." she said as they began to kiss again.

They continued what they had the previous night.

6 hours later.

Driving up to her house Sarah couldn't help but smile for the first time in her life everything was perfect . She had the perfect job ,perfect home , when she graduated college her dad gave her the house so that way he her stepmother and Toby could move closer to their work, then last but not least she had the perfect man . She never had to be afraid when she meet Ben she new that he would never let anything happen to her. The first time they meet was when she was on her daily routine getting coffee on the way to work when a man with a gun came and began to shoot. She new he was the one when he jumped in front of her and later at the hospital told her she could make it up at dinner. Aside from being extremely brave he was also very charming caring and sensitive growing up with five older sisters he was able to see how different things affected them in different ways and he learned from it making him a true gentlemen. Unlike _other_ men Sarah had been involved with Ben was (unlike his personality) on the darker side with velvet black hair perfectly tanned skin and amazingly muscular body he had easily blown out almost all of her previous _relationships_ .

As Sarah parked her car she saw in the corner of her eye a white owl sitting on the mailbox. She turned her head swiftly but saw nothing was on it ._ Your just getting paranoid nothings was there and nothing ever was._ She thought to her self as she got out and began to walk to the door .

When she opened the door the house was filled with roses .It was all Sarah could see smell and touch in every direction . As Sarah admired the deep red roses she thought _Awe how sweet of him! I love him So much! This is a good start for making up for missing valentines day with me._ She smiled as she made her way up the satires .

The house smelled so sweet and the roses were beautiful everything was perfect except Ben wasn't there but he promised he would call her between seven and nine so Sarah made sure that all of the phones were visible in the sea of roses. After she was done with her daily chores she sat down and began to eat her dinner unknowingly with a pair of eyes never leaving her from the shadows .

8:45

The phone began to ring. Sarah jumped up from her seat at the table and ran to the counter searching for the phone which had somehow disappeared in the sea of roses.

_Ring … Ring ….Ring_

It continued to go off until finally 27 scratches later she found it. Grabbing it desperately knowing that she didn't want to miss Ben she answered it.

"Hello !" she answered trying to find a way to hold the phone while not being smothered in roses.

"Hello Sarah? What's wrong you sound flustered." Ben asked

Giggling " Its kinda hard not to." she said looking around at the flowers everywhere

"I take it you got my gift ?"

"O ya I got it and I love it but honestly babe don't you think it's a bit much?"

"Nothing is ever enough for my girl."

Amused "That's not fair I haven't gotten you anything this big in retune. What am I gona do?"

"O I have an idea of how you can …."

"O ya care to tell me what it is ?"

"Well I wasn't planning on doing this over the phone but my boss has extended my trip so I won't be back for a week so I guess this will have to do since I have my heart set on doing this on Valentines day and I know I'm not strong enough to wait another year,"

"Babe what is it ?"

"Marry me Sarah make me the happiest man that ever lived."

"O my god Ben!!!!"

Sarah's heart was racing .As she was about to answer when the lights began to flicker. Thunder and light began to go off all around her. The house began to shake and roses were flying everywhere .Then the double doors to her backyard flew open flowed by a gust of light that blinded Sarah . The next thing she new her world began to spin then all of the sudden she began to lose her balance and the next thing she new on the floor. Peddles flying every began to rest on her . She was losing consciousness everything began to darken . Then it was like the world had froze for everything stopped. Then from forth the shadows he stepped forth. She new instantly why he was here and she had seen this day coming but never fully accepted it to happen. He was right above her now towering above he had not changed a bit more fiercely handsome than ever he knelt beside her.

"Hello Sarah. Did you miss me?" he said with an arrogant smirk

Sarah just glared at him from under the peddles. There was a long pause that they spend just gazing into each others eyes then finally Sarah could no longer stand it.

"Well get on with it are you going to kill me or not"

Shock and amusement took over his face as he reached out and stroked her cheek

"I would never dream of it my precious thing." Jareth answered

The last thing she saw was Jareth with the same smirky smile on his face then it all went dark…

_to be continued_


	2. The Labyrinth

There she lay so weak so helpless . With just the wipe of his wrist he could destroy all of it but he could not bring himself to hurt her. This poor helpless girl. _But she's not poor and helpless ,_he thought,_ and she's no longer the girl who defeated no she's a woman now everything about her is new , but yet nothing has changed for her eyes that have haunted me are still their her sprit has not died and my feelings for her have not changed and they never will . My love for her is my curse and a perfect curse it is at that ._ She began to move he could hear her breathing quicken . _Soon very soon my love you will understand._

When Sarah awoke the sky was gray. She was no longer in her house . She could fill the dirt under her hands and the rose petals still on her face. _where am I _she though to herself . Sitting up her head began to burn in pain and she tired to recall what happened. Then she turned her head to see ….

Never did she dream to see it again the very place that haunted her very soul . The place that she had once longed to be in again and now wished no more than to be free of . The Labyrinth… but it was not as she remembered for the last time she had been there the maze was tall and great but no it looked as if it were dieing . There were rocks crumbling everywhere , the mysterious plants over grown and run wild . But it was not all these things that shocked her so it was the castle. The once great castle that lay in the heart of the labyrinth beyond the goblin city was gone.

Shock took her over and the burning increased. The labyrinth however curl and untrustworthy it had been Sarah still could not grasp the despair she felt for its fate. She had to know how … How could something so great so vast crumble. Most of all she could not understand "How could you let it Jareth?"

"I had nothing to do with it."

Sarah spun around to see Jareth. He was behind her leaning against a tree watching her. His eyes glistening in the dim light . He had not changed a bit still tall and unworldly handsome just as she remembered . He wore all black: a tight vest over his usual lose open shirt and of course his tights . Almost speechless Sarah was able to squeeze out one word.

"Jareth?"

"Expecting someone else." he said with a smirk that she knew all to well

Instantly her mind flooded with questions: Why am I here ? What do you want with me ? What happed to the labyrinth , but they were all silenced when he began to walk towards her . Sarah's hearth began to race when she thought of being near him again after all these years . She had already resisted him once and was unsure if she could do it again .

He continued to get closer and closer until finally he was by her side .as he kneeled beside her they made eye contact. Gazing into his mismatched eyes she saw his pleasure but was unsure of what it was for . He reached his hand out and began to stroke her face . As she was about to pull away she realized the pain from her head was disappearing. She let him continue until the pain was gone. When she could feel it no more she pulled away . Unsure of what else to do she just sat there staring at him until he finally spoke.

"Welcome back Sarah its been a long far longer than I would have preferred but that no longer matters for you are here no and everything will finally fall into place." he said

Her mind began to spin with his words . _What dose he mean. _, she though, _What more can he want with me . How can he keep me prisoner here I have already defeated him once and without the labyrinth there's no way for him to make me do it again . _Her mind went crazy with so many different questions all in need of desperate answers until she finally asked the one that was killing her the most to know.

Taking a deep breath she gazed into his piercing eyes and asked "Jareth why again have you brought me here?"


	3. Everything You Believed is Flase

Her eyes were full of confusion . He could tell from her body langue and facial expressions that she was utterly afraid of what he did not know. Looking to his left he noticed his ruined kingdom and realized her distress.

"Jareth why have you brought me here?" she repeated

_Awe the questioning has begun,_ He thought to himself,_ and what a perfect occasion it is. _He snickered to himself under his breath.

Gazing into his eyes Sarah could see his amusement but was unsure of what there was to be amused about his kingdom lay in ruins and he was snickering. She had always remembered him to be very devious but snickering while his kingdom lay in ruins made her head spin . In her entire life she had never been so confused. Then just like a light shining in the darkness Jareth opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Now Sarah I expected better from you after all you were the one who did this." he said pointing to his ruined kingdom

"What?! What do you mean I did this?! That's Impossible!!"

"Nothing is impossible you and I both no that. Never the less it was you who destroyed the Labyrinth I should know I was there when you did…"

"What?! When ?! How?!"

"Don't you remember when you leaped after the child and as you leapt everything began to fall apart…"

Sarah began to think back to that night. She remember climbing stair after stair , corridor after corridor , chasing her brother who just kept getting farther and farther from her. Then finally she remember seeing him sitting in an arch way many feet below her . With no other possible options and knowing the dangers she still leapt . She didn't care what happened to her just as long as her brother was safe. She then remembered that as she fell everything began to come apart an float away into utter chaos .Then when she finally faced him she recalled how everything in the distance was in ruins ._But how ? How could I just by leaping destroy an entire kingdom?_

As if reading her mind Jareth understood her confusion and answered,

"The leap was your final test although you had solved the labyrinth one last test remained .That was how far you would go to save him . If it wasn't for the magic you would have died . You would have gotten to him and saved him but you would no longer be alive . You had a choice sacrifice yourself for your baby brother or save yourself and let him live forever as a prisoner of the Labyrinth…… You chose to die so he could live that was the last test but it was not how it was supposed to end . You see no matter what only one can leave the labyrinth . You should have died that night but you didn't because I refused to let that happen Sarah you were the first one to ever defeat me so I speared your life . When I did I learned one thing that my father when he left me the labyrinth forgot to tell me . Once a person begins to run the Labyrinth they well either live or die depending on the final test but never will but the child and the runner return home . That is how the Labyrinth retains its magic you see every time a human is brought underground and begins to run it drains the Labyrinths magic and finally when the time is out it must be reenergized or it will die . I was never told of this and when I let you both go I unknowingly sealed its fate…" he said finally showing a hint of sorrow in his face as he looked away to his ruined home .

" But wait if it was you that let me live when I jumped then wouldn't it be your fault?" she asked but instantly regretted it .

Turning and facing her again her grappled her by the tightening his grip and digging his fingers into her skin . His face full of anger .

"NO! When you declared to my whole world you destroyed it ! Once you denied me my magic could no longer work I could no longer protect you ! By saying those words you sealed the Labyrinths fate! You Sarah! YOU!!!!"

She had never been griped that tight before . She could feel his nails thought his gloves digging into her skin . But it was his eyes that hurt her most of all. They were like daggers flying from every direction burring into her and digger their way through her skin until they found her vital organs and began to rip them to shreds. She could feel his anger his sorrow and began to weep for the pain she had caused . _If I'd only known what he did for me if I'd only known he saved me …_

Jareth saw the tears begin to fall from her eyes and immediately released his grip upon her. Pulling her into his arms he began to cradle her . _Jareth you fool you must control your anger for look you hurt her!!! _he though ashamed of himself . He began to cast a spell . He began humming to her lightly as she continued to cry in his arms. Then he felt a pinch in his arm as the pain from her began to flow into his body and leave hers. Finally when all the pain was transferred Jareth waited her tears to stop but they didn't to his surprise they continued to flow. Jareth was confused he could not stand to see her in pain (and would torture himself for the rest of his life for hurting her in the first place)

"Why do you still weep the pain is gone isn't it ?" asked confused by her tears.

"Although my arms no longer throb but now my whole body aches . I'm so sorry Jareth if I would of known what you did I would of found another way . I never wanted to destroy it . Oh I'm so sorry!" she cried burring her face into his chest.

He held her tightly . Pulling her in closer so their whole bodies were touching . He looked down on her face, her head now on his shoulder . He though he was dreaming she was crying for him because she hurt him , because she had destroyed his home , his kingdom his Labyrinth. _Maybe it's not to late she is in pain for me because she hurt me and maybe because somewhere deep inside she feels the same way I do and maybe by bringing her here I might gain more than just bringing back my kingdom and labyrinth , maybe I win her back as well, _Jareth though. Now not only did he look into the future with longing but now with hope .


	4. A Glimpse of Hope

After a few minutes her tears began to fade. She had been so captivated in her grief she hadn't realized just exactly what she was doing. Slowly tilting her head she realized she was tightly grasped in his arms. Strangely enough though she could not help feeling safe. Just being touched by him radiated a strange sensation inside her , one that she could not place. All she new was being held by him , being touched by him , just being near him again was completely overwhelming.

He sensed she was now claming down and would soon need some answers. Licking his lips he prepared himself for the interrogation. He felt her head tilt . Looking down he was met by a pair of deep brown eyes .th_ese eyes that haunt my every waking breath have never been so fair . I'm sure that if while prancing down the streets of Verona Romeo would of spotted them dear Juliet would not of stood a chance._

His eyes were shining . Sarah had never seen him like this before. _Why must everything he do be so confusing to me?_ she thought to herself utterly confused at his expression.

Sensing her distress Jareth broke the silence.

" Sarah I brought you here not you tell you what you've done but what you have yet to do."

Lifting her head up so she could look him straight in the face she asked

"What do you mean?", even more confused than ever .

"Sarah it was you that defeated me . Only you . No one else ever has ever in the history of all the Labyrinth no human has ever beaten it and you also survived along with the child . The magic of the Labyrinth has all but disappeared but there is still a chance to save it . It will not be easy but I know you can do it and this time you won't be alone . I'll be accompanying you . We will have to work together if the Labyrinth is to ever thrive once more."

She new he was telling her the truth . She caught a glimpse of hope in his eye that proved that this was not just another one of his tricks but solely from his heart . Out of all the times she had since that to him the Labyrinth was just a prison for him and the goblins his only company but now she new she was wrong he really did love it , and he needed it back.

Turning her gaze back to the ruins she began to reminisce. She remembered how great and powerful the labyrinth . How it's great walls were so vast it would take a whole life time to see it all.

His eyes followed her every move . He suffered in silence as he watched her gaze upon the ruins of his beloved Labyrinth . Then finally she took a breath and faced her face back to his.

" Tell me what I must do." she said hoping that what she was about to here wasn't as bad as Jareth's let on.


	5. Reawakened Feelings

She was not lying. In her eyes he could see her concern and grief for what she had caused to become of the Labyrinth._ You've grown up so much precious thing._

He smiled to himself as he looked down on the woman he held in his arms._ Alas you have know idea how long I've wait to hold you in my arms ._ As he began to stand ,pulling them both up, her hair brushed against his face . She smell of sweet strawberries and vanilla. Breathing her in Jareth's mouth began to water until he was finally force to awaken from his trance .

He then ,very gently , reached his hand under her chin and turned her head until their eyes met.

"You've grown up so much Sarah. I know that you will be triumphant in your quest." he smiled at her .

Sarah blushed . His mismatched eyes were smiling . He truly meant what he said . He was not the vile man she had once hated and feared. He was still the same Jareth but there was so much more to him than riddles and deception. She could felt her heart begin to beat faster as his hand stroked her face. She remember the last time he touched her like that it was in the ballroom . She remembered how she was completely blown away by his touch , just his presence gave her butterflies. She remember the way he looked at her his mismatched eyes so alluring so irresistible so beautiful .He was looking at her in the same way as he did and she could no longer bear it .

Slowly and steadily her face began to move closer and closer to his .realizing what she was doing he began to do the same until their lips meet for the first time .

Her lips were soft and warm and tasted just as good as they felt. His lips upon hers were cold and soft . His touch sent waves of pleasure up and down her spine as he pulled her in closer . Their hands were now caressing each others body's as their kiss became more powerful and passionate until neither one of them could stop.

**Meanwhile higher up the hill**

"Meig why on earth do you think master had use put all those roses while the forgetful magic in the champion's house?"

The smaller goblin looked up to his companion with annoyance

"How many times do I have to remind you Twil .look down there what do you see ?"

he asked pointing down the hill where Jareth and Sarah stood embraced in each other arms.

"Aaaahh aaah da King?"

"Yes an what is da King doin ?"

"Aaah kissing the pretty lady ?"

"Yes and without us puttin all em forgetful flowers in her home she'd still remember da other man who was always kissin her."

"Aooooo I see so master made use put em forgetful flowers in there so she'd forget da other one she kissed ."

"Yes finally you know with that brain of yours im surprised master hadn't yet made you chef adviser or something ." he said rolling his eyes at his companion and they continued up the hill.

**Back down the hill**

Jareth now held Sarah tightly in his arms as she caressed the back of his neck with her hands . She could hear him moan as she brushed up against him . The slowly she realized they were no longer on the hill , but instead in a large stone room . As he began to kiss up and down her neck smothering her with pleasure she noticed where he was taking them and smiled.

In the center of the room lay a huge bed draped in silk and a many manner of other luxurious pleasures . Sarah hardly noticed as he lay her upon it. They began to kiss again Sarah slowly started to unbutton his vest . Slowly and smoothly they began to undress themselves until finally all their clothes were on the floor . Looking each other up and down both their eyes met as they smiled together. Pulling her back into his embrace they began to pick up where they left off.


	6. Confussion

The next morning Sarah awoke with the sun on her face .Blinded by its rays she began to rise up . Stepping off the bed she realized she was back in her clothes . Confused she looked around the room for Jareth but he was no where to be seen. She then noticed a note on the bed stand she had not seen the night before.

Crossing the room she snatched it up quickly egger to see what it said .

_**My dear precious thing,**_

_**I am sorry I could not be their with you when you woke but I am still King and my duties have not left me and there were some pressing matters that I am obligated to attend to. **_

_**As you know yesterday as I was in the middle of informing you of the quest we are to partake in when we got carried away… **_

_**Beware precious thing this will not be easy and you will need all your energy.**_

_**First we go to the realm of the elves are to seek out Yggdrasil the sacred tree that runs through all three worlds . She is the oldest and most powerful creature in all three worlds only she has the knowledge to resurrect the Labyrinth and if things work out the way I saw planed they would then everything will far into its rightful place.**_

_**Now precious thing you no what we are to do. There is a closet next to the northern wall with the proper attire someone will be by shortly to see that you are taken care of .**_

_**I will return as soon as possible. **_

_**- Forever yours **_

_**Jareth**_

A state of confusion crossed her face as went in search for the closet . It was of course right where he said it would be and when she opened it she was overwhelmed by overflowing velvet ,satin and numerous amounts of other materials. She blindly began to dig through desperately searching for something that resembled pants. Finally she found a simple silk dress . Its deep green color was one of her favorites and the fabric clung to skin perfectly . Noticing there was a large mirror a few feet away she began to admire herself in it.

She couldn't believe how amazing she looked . The dress was so simple yet it did so many things for her . Her eyes were sparkling more than ever , her body was to die for , and her skin lighter than ever began to shine. Everything about her was glowing she was radiating warmth and happiness .

Finally she was brought back to reality . Alarms from deep within her were going off something was not right. _But what could it be_, she thought,_ everything should be alright . I mean after last night when Jareth and I. . .well he hint that he loved me and I believe he dose so I'll go with him to save his Labyrinth and then. . . I don't know I want to stay but there's something . A voice deep down inside me wants me to go back but why?_


	7. A Never Dying Smile

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone thanks for the comments and I'm sorry this chapter took so long but lifes been crazy. Please comment I really do want to Know how you feel about where this is going and i hope you enjoy**

* * *

A minute later there was a knock on the door.

Startled Sarah jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?" she said as she opened the door.

There standing before her was one of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen .

A bit taller than Sarah her dark gray eyes glowed off her shinning light skin. Her long hair was pure white yet she didn't look a day over seventeen. She wore flowing white gown that showed off her perfect figure . All Sarah could do was stand and stair in astonishment at the stunning woman who stood before .

A smile took over her face as they made eye contact . Sarah was amazed at how her whole face lit up so fast .

"Good morning Sarah . I hope you slept well." she said still smiling.

Her voice was sweet and soft . _Like an angle,_ Sarah though . Her face was glowing . It looked to be a face that smiles never left. The way her eyes glowed and her cheeks pinked and her teeth sparked everything about her was magical. There was something about her though that looked familiar but Sarah couldn't quite place it.

"Yes I spelt fine thanks … Um you know my name ?"

"Of course I know your name everyone in the Underground knows you." she answered sweetly .The smile never leaving her face.

"O I didn't know that ."

" Yes well ever since you defeated my brothers Labyrinth and destroyed it not many goblins or other creatures are very happy with you right now but I disagree with them . My brother loves you and so will I once I get to know you." she said capturing Sarah in a hug

The news hit Sarah just as much as the contact .

"Your Jareth's sister ?"she asked shocked

Releasing her from the embrace she took a step back to look her in the eye.

"Oh how rude of me yes I'm Jareth's sister Jaline," dropping down in to a curtsey " I am very honored to meet you Sarah champion of The Labyrinth." she said with a huge smile on her face.

Copping what Jaline Sarah also dropped down into a curtsey, " Pleased to meet you Jaline." she answered also with a smile .

"Yay now that we've introduced ourselves now we can get started . Jareth asked me to teach you the ways of our culture so that way you'd be more comfortable here and understand what cretin things mean and that sort of things so may I come in so we may get started?" she asked ecstatic and smiling .

Sarah nodded as Jaline brushed past her . Her walk was so graceful it looked as if she was flying.

When she was in the center of the room she looked back to Sarah and gestured for her to join her .

Taking in a deep breath Sarah prepared herself for the overwhelming that she was sure would come.


	8. All Questions Have Answers

They talked for what seemed like hours.

"Alright Sarah now first things first , Jareth tells me that you will be traveling to the land

of the elves , so I will be teaching you the proper greetings of their culture."

Sarah looked at Jaline and was reassured by her smile that everything would be alright .

Sarah quickly joined Jaline in the center of the room . Taking her side sarah took a deep

breath .

"I'm ready." Sarah said reassuring herself more than Jaline.

"Alright , if I'm not mistaken the proper gesture in your human culture is to shake hands

right?"

"Yes." Sarah answered offering her hand that Jaline eagerly excepted.

Her hands were so soft . _Like a baby _, Sarah thought.

After shaking hands for a few moments Jaline released Sarah's hand.

Taking a few steps back , "In the eleven culture the tradition gesture of introduction is to separate your feet so that they are a lined with each shoulder ," she said flowing her instructions as she motioned for Sarah to do the same, "good then if you are female which both of us are depending if you are already belonging to someone you would curtsy moving your left leg back and if you were not with your right and vise versa with males . Do you fallow ?"she asked with a concerned smile.

Although Sarah understood Jaline's instructions perfectly she was still extremely confuse.

Noticing the bewilderment on her face, "Sarah are you all right were my instructions not

clear enough ? I'm sorry if they weren't I told Jareth I wasn't that good of a teacher."

"No no its not that I understood perfectly its just.."

"Just what Sarah?"

Although they had just only met Sarah felt so comfortable around Jaline . She was just the kind of person who the moment they walked into a gray room everything returned to color. Everything about her was warm and happy .

"Jaline I know that we just met and barely knew each other but can I talk to you about

something?"

"Oh Sarah of course you can. I want so deeply to be your friend . You can tell me anything ."Joy and concern took over her face as she awaited for Sarah to answer.

It was very true , she had known since Sarah had run the Labyrinth that one day she and

Jareth would be together and she wanted no more to be anything less than a sister to her.

Taking a deep breath Sarah begged that Jaline would not think her a nut job for what she

was about to tell her.

"Well its just with the gestures I don't know which one I am supposed to do ."

"What do you mean?"

"Well how you said if your taken you gesture differently than if your not well I don't

know which one I am supposed to do…"

"O I see …"

"Yes you see everything happened so fast and I'm so confused . I mean up until yesterday all I remembered about Jareth was he was just some bully who stole innocent children and made there siblings run for his own amusement . Then yesterday everything changed he told me the truth about it all and everything, everything I'd assumed about him had been wrong and that night in the ballroom wasn't just a dream it was real, he was real ,his offer was real , his love was real but I was to naive to believe him. And then last night when we… its all just happening so fast . I mean one minute I'm at home waiting for…" Sarah paused as complete bewilderment took over her face.

"You were at home waiting for what Sarah?"

"I… I don't remember . I can't remember .I think was waiting for something or someone

but I just can't remember …"

"Well tell me everything you do remember ."

"I remember as I was parking my car I thought I saw I white owl then I went inside and my house was over flowing with roses . I was afraid I'd get lost in them and then I went inside . I ate my dinner and than I must of fallen a sleep because the next thing I remember was everything flying then I was on the ground and Jareth was there then everything went black . Then when I woke up I was on a hill just beyond what was left of the Labyrinth and that's when Jareth and I _cough up."_

Hearing this Jaline took in a deep breath only to have her suspicions confirmed.

"Hmm I see well maybe when you were on the floor you must have hit your head. Don't

worry I'm sure it will all come back to you in due time." she smiled reassuringly.

"I hope so… but I'm not sure if it will help you see I realize now that I love Jareth and I always have . When I first read Labyrinth I fell in love with it not just for the adventure but for the King . He and I were just so similar in so many ways and I realize now that he dose feel the same way . I love Jareth I do I truly do . He did everything in his power to try to save me and all I did was mock him . I will never understand why someone like him could ever love a fool like me ."

"Sarah listen to me your not a fool you just didn't know all the facts .I'm sure if you did things would of turned out differently, but you're here now and you're going to go out and help my brother save his Labyrinth . For as long as I can remember my brother has always been withdrawn and mischievous but when you came into his life he changed a whole other side of him came to life . I had never seen my brother lovesick over a girl and it was tens times the case with you . Jareth loves you Sarah in ways you we'll soon come to find are the reasons why love is so treasured."

Jaline's words were so comforting and reassuring to Sarah. After what she had learned

last night she knew that Jareth loved her but to what extent had been a puzzle until now.

She took a deep breath as she prepared herself to tell Jaline the final thing that had been

bothering her since the moment she arrived.

"Jaline back to the gestures the one that was bothering me I'm still unsure about."

"Sarah although my brother might not of said anything I'm assuming that he is under the

impression that you two are together now ." she said smiling at Sarah.

Sarah returned the smile a little embarrassed at her own ignorance, but her smile slowly faded as she was reminded of what was still left unsaid.

"That was what was bothering me but that wasn't it when you first showed me and told me what it means , although a I was still confused about Jareth and me , there was something . A feeling deep down inside of me that told me I was taken . It was like as if I already belonged to someone but I have no idea who but it wasn't Jareth ."

Jaline's widened as she now understood Sarah's dilemma, "Sarah don't worry your still getting a grip on everything that's been happening its completely human to go through something like this and I promise everything will fall into place it will just take time." she flashed Sarah a reassuring smile as she thought of her brother and all the explaining he had to do.

_**Authors Note :**_

**Hey everyone I'm sorry it took awhile for me to update but now to say my life is '**_**crazy' **_**is an understatement. I was black mailed by one of my best friends and my favorite teacher (who happens to be the coach) to join the long distance track team which means everyday after school I get to go run 6 miles yay… along with that my school is preparing for our musical and Im in charge of all the painting and honestly before this I used to love painting but this has made me never want to paint again.**

**Then on top of everything my older brother had a seizure from watching Alice in Wonderland in 3D with his wife so we were all at the hospital for what seemed like days. Knowing how boring hospitals can be I brought my laptop so I could work on my fic well my sister-in-law read them an loved them and lucky for you guys she convinced me that my chapters were to short and they had to be longer . So from now on all my chapters will be longer! **

**On another note Im sorry again for the wait it really is my fault because I write my chapters out of order but let me tell you its worth the wait Im in the middle of chapter 10 which Im not done with yet and its already OVER 5 PAGES! **

**Thank you so much again for your wonderful reviews its what keeps me going. Without your kind words I don't think I'd have the will to go on . It really touches my heart to Know how much you love it so please if you keep it up so will I and the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update ;D**

**Well tata loves - Mello**


	9. With All My Heart

Jareth had been pacing for what seemed like hours in front of a large oaken desk laden with scrolls, books and papers. Being the Goblin King, Jareth was used to chaotic times. However, after that night he spent with Sarah he couldn't focus. His mind had been consumed with confusion and frustration .

He had always been in love with Sarah. From the very first moment he laid eyes on her, his black heart had been stolen. After her refusal of his undying love and the fall of his Labyrinth, Jareth had all but given up hope in any happy future, but that last night had changed everything.

'_**Or did it?' **_he thought as he made his way to the window behind his desk .

His gaze was drawn outside to the beautiful gardens of his sister's palace. His gaze hardened as he spied the hill that his fallen Labyrinth lay behind. Wincing at the thought, he lowered his eyes back down to the gardens where he spotted two women strolling amongst the roses .

They were both beautiful, he thought. His mismatched eyes were immediately drawn to the woman on the right. She enchanted him, with her flowing dark hair, porcelain skin… And that dress that was the color of forest shade, that hugged her curves perfectly yet flowed around her with every movement.

'_**She's breathtaking' **_he thought as he gazed down at Sarah.

She and Jaline were smiling at the sight of all the flowers. Taken aback by its beauty, Sarah lingered at the gorgeous marble fountain surrounded by white roses while Jaline continued on slowly. Jareth's eyes followed his sister. She sensed his eyes on her and she looked up at the window, locking eyes with him, her gaze hardening. Even he, the Goblin King, had to fight to keep from running away. That was the look that every man, Fey or mortal, dreaded… his sister had found something out she did not approve of. Jareth began to back away from the window knowing that he would have some explaining to do in the future. But first, he had to get his head on straight.

Sarah, no matter how much he hated to admit it, had destroyed his Labyrinth and she had to pay for her deeds. And as much as it pained him, he knew that it was highly unlikely that she would return from their task unscathed. He had no doubt that the other Fey would look down upon her with utmost contempt for what she had done. The Elves would shun her, and the Goblins, no matter how utterly stupid they may be, would kill her on sight if it weren't for his intentions toward her. The Labyrinth, however unstable it had become, was the pride and glory of the Underground. There was nothing alike to its majesty in all the Three Worlds, and for Sarah to be the one who brought it crashing down, the Underground was a very dangerous place for her to be at the moment. Although not all the Underground inhabitants were loyal to Jareth, the Labyrinth was still sacred to all creatures of his world and not even he, supposed King, could protect Sarah from them. He shuddered at the thought of the creatures that lurked and prowled in the musty tunnels of the Underground that wanted nothing more than to get their fill of revenge from her

blood.

"Never", Jareth whispered to himself. Stepping back up to the window, he peered out the window once again. Sarah was trying to imitate Jaline gliding easily around the courtyard with a very large novel on her head. He couldn't help but smile slightly at them. The light faded from his eyes as quickly as it came.

"I will never let anything or anyone harm you, my precious thing."

Jareth had never intended to fall in love, especially with a young human girl, but ever since their first encounter he had been nothing but fascinated with her, then the first time she had come close to real danger, he realized that if anything were to happen to her, he could never forgive himself. He loved her far too much to lose her. Jareth had been told his future as a child, and The Wise One had told him that he would be a strong and good leader, and one day, when he least expected it. he would meet a girl unlike any other. A girl that would change his and all the Underground forever. He knew the moment he laid eyes on her that she was the one. He didn't know how or why but something in his heart took over him and assured him that she was the one. He had never had such feelings for any woman before in his life and could not to this day fully understand why she- a mere human- refused him! A powerful king who could make all her dreams come true! He could admit that his temper could get the best of him occasionally… but everything he did, he had done as she wished, nothing more. All he ever wanted was to please her and make her happy… and she had just so coldly refused him after everything he had done. So many nights he lay without sleep wondering that if he would have fallen to his knees and begged, maybe she would have accepted his offer… He thought for years he would never get a second chance to find his answers but then he discovered a way to bring both the Labyrinth and Sarah back into his life. And this time, he had nothing to lose…

The night he returned into her life he had expected her to hate him, be revolted at the very sight of him… but instead, she had feared him. She feared that he had come with the intention to slay her, and he hated himself for the pain his fury had caused her.

"Never again shall I hurt you, darling Sarah. Never again…" he whispered, backing away from the window, he disappeared into the shadows.

"There, now you've got it, Sarah!" Jaline smiled approvingly.

Jaline had spent the entire morning tutoring Sarah on the ways of the Underground. She was pleased to admit that Sarah was comprehending fast. It was as if she had always had the knowledge and it was now resurfacing in her mind. Sarah glided easily to her side, a book on her head. Removing the large tome, Jaline's smile widened.

"Come, Sarah, let us have a break. You have learned so much in so little time, I'm afraid I shall have nothing left to teach by tomorrow!" she laughed, the sound like chimes in a breeze.

Smiling, Sarah said, "You don't give yourself enough credit. You are by far the best teacher I have ever had. I doubt anyone could ever explain things so well whilst being as pleasant as you."

"Well, I am very honored by your complement, Sarah. However, you are the best student I have ever taught," Jaline said, still smiling beautifully. She gestured to a marble bench that lay half covered by white roses.

"Come, let us rest. The lessons are not quite finished. I would like to know more about you, Sarah," she said as she herself gracefully sat down.

Sarah gratefully accepted the offer. Sarah had never met such a wonderful person. Jaline was so beautiful, with her long flowing white hair and youthful soft face , she was caring, selfless, and happy. She was the kind of person that everyone loved, the kind of person that everyone wanted for a friend. Sarah also knew that it would be very easy to become good friends with her.

"So, how do you like my palace? I know it is not as exciting and eccentric as my brothers' was, but I think it is just right," Jaline said.

"It is very beautiful, Jaline! I honestly can't believe it is all yours," Sarah replied, basking in the beauty of it.

"Thank you, I am very pleased that you fancy it so. It was a gift to me from Father, but ever since the fall of the Labyrinth it has been home to my brother as well," Jaline replied.

"What does your husband think of Jareth staying here?" asked Sarah quite seriously. Jaline began to laugh so hard and long that tears streamed from her eyes and she was holding her sides with pain. Sarah looked on in utter confusion until the normally composed Fey regained herself.

"Oh, Sarah, forgive me please… it is just the thought of me being wed," she explained, breathless and flushed.

"I take it you are not married," Sarah said.

"No, I'm not. It's just me and my brother here. And you, of course."

"If I may be so bold, why is it that you find the thought of marriage so funny?"

"I apologize, Sarah. You are so like one of us, I forget you are new to our world. I am forbidden to wed or produce offspring before my brother does to ensure that there will be no competition for the throne," Jaline explained calmly.

"Oh… I see. Be that as it may, I'm sure it must get quite lonely with just you and your brother and staff here? Or is there someone… special?" Sarah asked, mentally kicking herself in the ass. Jaline stiffened and her eyes were far away as she spoke, "No, not for a long time now."

"Oh, I'm sorry… If you don't want to talk about it I understand." Sarah stumbled over the words.

"No, no. Do not apologize. You may ask me anything you desire."

"Who was he?"

"His name was Abbend, he was Jareth's closest friend."

"Was?"

"It was forbidden for a Fey of his stance to even look at me a certain way. But sometimes, there are some things you cannot control. He was so wonderful to me. When my brother finally found out what was happening, he was furious and extremely hurt by him for getting involved with me. Jareth has always been very protective of me, and once my father found out Abbend and I, Jareth was forced to banish him before Father could have his head. We were allowed to say farewell to each other, but when I went to meet him, he told me that what we had wasn't real. It was something that had just spiraled out of control, and it hurt many people," Jaline paused, tears coming to her eyes as she was forced to relive her nightmare. "He told me that I had to forget about him and go back to the way things were before we got carried away with a stupid fantasy… He kissed me for the last time and never looked back… That was the last time I ever saw him. No one has seen him since," Jaline finished with a sigh.

"Jaline, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Sarah, it isn't your fault at all," she said, wiping away tears.

"Did he ever tell you that he loved you?"

"Every day."

" Then why would he would do something like that?"

" I still ask myself the same question. It know in my heart he would never do such a thing willingly, but unfortunately I will never know the answer," Jaline's queenly demeanor vanished as she dropped her head, tears streaming down her face. Sarah could tell from her body language that Jaline was still suffering deeply from the loss of her lover, so she mustered up all her girly instincts and attempted to comfort her. Throwing her arms around the Fey woman, Sarah embraced her in a warm, sisterly hug, the same hug she used to give Toby when he was feeling down. Jaline accepted the hug gratefully, and returned it with a warm smile. Jaline wiped away what was left of the fallen tears.

Sarah still had not asked Jaline her final and most important question, but was unsure if she should after seeing how much Jaline was affected by the previous questions. Taking a deep breath, she decided to ask her.

"Jaline?"

"Yes, Sarah?" she replied softly.

"I have one more question for you I'll understand if you don't want to answer but I would like it very much if you would …" she said quickly.

"What is the question, Sarah?" Jaline asked with a reassuring smile

"Do you still love him ?"

Jaline was slightly taken aback by the question. She opened her mouth as if to answer but instantly shut it when they heard a voice approaching.

"Me Lady ? Me Lady?" called a voice from behind the row of rose bushes just in front of them.

A moment later the voice became a small goblin. He was very slender, but he wore baggy clothes to hide his small frame. He had a small face, mostly taken up by a very long and pointy nose. His feet seemed to be longer than his entire body.

"Me Lady there you are! I's been a lookin for yas all over lunch is served and Chef's a-waitin."

"Thank you, Meig. That was very kind of you ." Jaline answered with a warm smile.

" Tes an honor, Me Lady. Now if you'd please follow me, Master has asked that I'd escort yas to the dining hall," he said and without waiting for an answer he turned and began to head down the path that lead back to the palace, then stopping dead in his tracks he turned around and called

"Well, come on now or yours food will get cold!"

The women stood and glided over to where Meig waited. Once they caught up with the little goblin, he once again led the way through the veritable sea of roses to the palace. Once they reached the heavy-looking wooden door, Jaline waited until Meig had disappeared inside. She leant close to Sarah and whispered, "I have and always shall love him with all of my heart." The women smiled at each other and disappeared into the palace as well.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey everyone I'm sorry it took so long to update so this chapter and the next one are long to hopefully make up for it . I'd like to thank my new beta Zona for all the hard and wonder work she's done if it weren't for her my story wouldn't make it so thank you so much! **_

_**I hope you all enjoy and review review!**_


End file.
